


Our First Christmas

by Ragnarok707



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Christmas stuff, Family Fluff, Gen, Holiday, Humans, RK Knights, Werewolves, nobles - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28236972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ragnarok707/pseuds/Ragnarok707
Summary: The first Christmas together as a family.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Our First Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This fic mainly focuses on the trio and the Franky house hold  
> And I dedicate this to my friend zey ❤️
> 
> This is for you my bro😳
> 
> Merry Christmas ❤️

Just an ordinary day at the Frankenstein's household.

Schools ended their second semester, streets busy with Christmas events , buildings and towers lit up the sky with neon lights, couples walking side by side, kids all snuggled and bundled up. 

Your average winter season; it may be normal for everyday human being, but this feeling of satisfaction,... it's never easy to ask when you're a modified human.

The trio did a final check before locking up the school for the holidays.

This year has been a tough ride. Facing the union, traveling to lukedonia , to the werewolves territory.  
Finding out that one's got a werewolf heart , and the other 2 on the verge of death. 

It's all thanks to Frankenstein, that the boys are in a stable condition.

A lot happened.

The fight with Crombell, Sir Raizel's and Muzaka's sacrifice; along with the Lord's and the clan leaders.

We have come a long way.

It's a miracle that they survived from the nukes.  
And this year, is the most special to everyone of us.

"That's about it I guess." The new principal of the yeran highschool said as he stretched out relieving a day's worth of stress.

*Knock knock* 

"Tao , the school's all locked up and the teacher's left.", Said Takeo , leaning at the entrance waiting for his comrade to finish his work.

"M21 is waiting by the gate, we better hurry".

"Coming".

They locked up the office and joined M21 at the gate .

"Tao , that was bold of you to double the staff's bonus,". 

"Say no word about this to boss and I'll buy you burgers for a month".

"you think 'he' won't notice?".

"Guys come on ....the boss is gonna make us clean the lab if we're late!!!", Takeo saying with a worried look.

"Shit!!!!!".

*At home* 

Raizel just returned home after his daily routine with the children.

"Welcome home, master". Frankenstein said with a slight bow to greet his master's arrival.

"What's bothering you master?" Asked franken with a worried face.  
To which he replied "The children won't be visiting us for a few week".

"That's because they will spend the holidays with their families, master"

"I see".

Franky' pov:

This isn't like master at all.  
I'll try to cheer him up!. And what's taking the boys so long?...

End of pov.

"Yo, boss".

"Ah! Tao ...just the man I was expecting". 

The way franken greeted the trio sent them shivering down their spines.

"You're in trouble Tao...." Muttered Takeo.  
"I didn't say a single word,...you better keep your promise". Said m21 as he backed off slowly.

"Bb..boss..I...."

Franken grips Tao's shoulder firmly and says  
"We are gonna make this Christmas unforgettable for master".

••••••••••••

The trio: eh???

"Like I said ...this is master's first Christmas with everyone after 820 years ...so we are going to make it special ....call all his friends..even Muzaka, though I don't want him in my house again , but still it will make master happy , and do send an invitation to Seira and Regis about the gathering , and since Gejutel will be pestering me , we might as well invite the lord and the clan leaders-..".

"Woah woah boss... slowdown... we get it!..". M21 calmed franken down before he lose his control.

"Well don't just stand there like fools , get going!!!!".

"Yes boss!!". Said Tao with a salute.

"Invitation, on it!". Assured Takeo with a slight nod.

*On Christmas Eve*

Raizel never knew about Franken's surprise, and he's trying to keep it a secret from his master.

*Knock knock*

"Master?".

Raizel turned his soft gaze towards his forever faithful servant.

"This is your first Christmas with everyone after 820 years...alone, but it's different this year".

"Frankenstein, I am forever grateful to you and your company".

"Please follow me master".

Franken lead Raizel to the living room which was decorated with Christmas wreaths, mistletoes and the tree, the room looked soo dazzling .

Raizel eyes lit up like a little child on Christmas Eve, and he turned towards dinner table noticing Seira , Rael and Regis setting up the table.

"Merry Christmas, Sir Raizel".  
The 3 nobles stood before him and greeted him with a respectful bow .

Raizel was overwhelmed and he is again greeted by the rest of the clan leaders who came for the Christmas visit.

"It's just as the previous lord said, Cadis Etrama Di Raizel".

"Raskreia?". 

"Do not think that I came here for you...Seira insisted on it" said the stoic lord with a slight tint on her.

"What are you saying sis?...you literally jumped of your throne once you heard-. oww!!!!!"

"KARIUS, AGAIN WITH THE NAME CALLING!!!!". yelled Rosaria.

"Tch, nobles.." mumbled Karius.

The moment was interrupted by someone dropping the tableware

**Clank!!!**

"Lord Muzaka!...please...let us handle this...I beg of you ....you are only causing more distress for boss" Tao trying to persuading Muzaka to stop helping them.  
It's all thanks to Garda that he paused the helping and greeted Raizel with an informal tone.

" Yoo Raizel! How you doing? ..oh and Frankenstein invited us to give you a surprise party through Lunark-".

"UHH let's not go through the details now lord Muzaka" Lunark trying to hide her excitement of meeting her crush the crazy man.

"Lord Muzaka, the reason I invited you was for my master....not to wreck my house", said franken with an annoyed look on his face.

"Yeah yeah, we know".

"Franken..." Rai felt overwhelmed for what franken did.

"It wasn't just me master, the boys help too".

"Haha..it was a piece of cake." . Said Tao in a proud tone.

"You gave me a home, when I was nothing but a trash...you made me discover of what I'm made of". M21 clenched his fist, hiding his over flowing emotions of gratitude of giving him a place to call home and a family to call his own.

"After all that you've done for us, this is the least we could do for you sir Raizel". Takeo with the most

****To be continued****

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas to everyone ＼(^o^)／  
> Happy Hanukkah  
> Happy holiday
> 
> Compliments of the season (つ✧ω✧)つ  
> (つ≧▽≦)つ
> 
> And yes y'all are disappointed in me, I had to post this otherwise the whole story will be deleted..  
> I'm starting physical school soon, that's why it's half-assed.
> 
> I'm really sorry.
> 
> I will give this a proper and satisfying end.
> 
> Love you zey ❤️❤️,😘


End file.
